List of Junjou Romantica Characters
Misaki Takahashi (高橋 美咲). The main protagonist of the series, Misaki, was an ordinary 18 year old boy, through various circumstances came to live with Akihiko Usami, childhood friend of Misaki's brother Takahiro Takahashi.At the begining of the series, Misaki was studying for his college entrance exams, aiming for Mitsuhashi University economics department. With Usagi-san (Usami's nickname meaning 'Rabbit-san') tutoring Misaki, he got in 'M' University, fullfilling his dream of entering the university that his brother wanted to go into. Misaki lived with Usagi-san after his brother got married then transferred to Osaka. Payment for his rent included cooking and cleaning the place.As the series progressed, Misaki tended to avoid Usagi's topic when it came to love, leaving Usagi to tease him more or frustating him because of Misaki's refusal to admit his feelings. READ MORE Akihiko Usami (宇佐見 秋彦), was a wealthy, famous novelist who had won many awards, including Naomori award where he became the youngest novelist to have the award, and wrote "boys love" (BL) novels on the side under the penname 'Akikawa Yayoi' (Yayoi is the equivalent of March in the lunar calendar. Akihiko's birthday is in March). Referred to as Usagi-san (meaning Rabbit-san) by Misaki and his older brother, Takahiro, Usagi-san previously held an unrequited love for Takahiro, who didn't seem to notice. Usagi-san adored childish things, such as teddy bears and other toys due to having a deprived childhood. All of his bears were named Suzuki-san. He chose this name since he thought that Suzuki was the most common family name in Japan (which Misaki later pointed out as wrong since Satou was the most common) and aimed to collect Suzuki-sans as many as those people who had the surname, Suzuki. He came from a very rich and influential family and had a complicated and mysterious pastHiroki Kamijo and Usagi-san were childhood friends. READ MORE Hiroki Kamijou (上條 弘樹) is Childhood friend of Akihiko Usami, Hiroki was the associate professor of the Literature department of Mitsuhashi University. He was referred to as 'Kamijou the Devil' to his students due to Hiroki's habit of flinging books at them if they're not paying attention in class, and 'Hiro-san' to his lover, Kusama Nowaki. A long time ago, Hiroki had a long-time crush over Akihiko. Due to his one-sided sorrow, he slept around with various men. However, he DID sleep with Akihiko, tying a bandana over his eyes and told him to imagine he was Takahiro instead. His feelings didn't reach out to him in the end, Hiroki ended up hurt because he knew Akihiko felt regret for doing it in the first place. It was shown in the first Egoist episode/chapter where he was sitting on a park bench, depressed as he started crying. A plastic rocket nearly hit him and Nowaki came to fetch it. This caused them to meet each other. READ MORE Nowaki Kusama (草間 野分),Since birth, he was abandoned in an orphanage. He was given the name Nowaki Kusama - "Kusama" for the name of the orphanage and "Nowaki" meaning typhoon (since there was a typhoon on the day he was left at the orphanage). For an unknown reason, everybody he met, young or old, seemed to become very fond of him (maybe it's also because of his very kind and patient attitude). He was also quite handsome and very tall (He was 186 cm).Falling in love at first sight with Hiroki, he lied that he wanted Hiroki to tutor him since he wanted to go to university (the real reason being wanting to be with Hiroki). He patiently waited for his affection to be acknowledged but wasn't able to help himself when he found out that Hiro-san (Hiroki) liked another guy, who came over to Hiroki's apartment the same time he was there. He got jealous and finally confessed very directly to Hiroki. They became lovers eventually but a lot of trouble and misunderstanding always came their way, which tested their love for each other.Nowaki was quite childlike to childish. He had weird fantasies from time to time about him and Hiro-san being all lovey-dovey, even though he already knew that it was impossible for Hiroki to act all flirty. READ MORE Yo Miyagi (宮城 庸) Miyagi was a literature professor at Mitsuhashi University (Hiroki's colleague), a dedicated and passionate teacher to the arts. Once divorced, Miyagi had been in love with his highschool homeroom teacher who died soon after Miyagi's graduation. Meeting Takatsuki Shinobu, his 17 year old ex-brother in-law, once again after his divorce, he was suddenly forced to deal with his past as the terrorist (Shinobu) forced his way into Miyagi's life, and his heart. Miyagi was a fun character, with a serious side. He was constantly harrassing Hiroki playfully. READ MORE Shinobu Takatsuki (高槻 忍). Shinobu was a 17-year-old highschool student and son of Mitsuhashi University's dean, who happened to be Miyagi's boss. Shinobu was convinced that fate had been the cause of his love for his ex-brother in-law Miyagi Yo, 17 years his senior. He always acted tough and self assured but actually, he was clumsy, especially when it came to Miyagi. Shinobu demanded that Miyagi should take responsibility for his love, confessing and forcing his way into Miyagi's life in any way possible. Shinobu was a serious hot headed teenager but easily cries and soft-hearted. He liked to try and cook for Miyagi, though the only ingredient he ever used was cabbage. READ MORE ' ' Eri Aikawa Aikawa was a classic yaoi fangirl in the series. According to Akihiko, she was very dangerous, "A devil with a woman's face which could devour Misaki into one fell swoop." She sometimes saved Misaki from being harrassed by Akihiko. She was Akihiko's editor, and she usually had to force the BL writer to finish his manuscripts on time, using various and often evil, murderous ways. Misaki, at one point, mistook her and Akihiko for having a romantic relationship for she was the only one whom Akihiko gave his apartment keys to, which was completely farfetched, stemming from Misaki's jealousy and insecurity. She also often gives Misaki sweets when they see each other. READ MORE Haruhiko Usami Haruhiko Usami (宇佐見 春彦, Usami Haruhiko) was the older half-brother of Akihiko Usami, born to different mothers. He claimed to love Misaki, and made sure to tell him during every one of his coincidental encounters with him, though this only occurred after he discovered how Misaki was close to Akihiko. Haruhiko was a very serious and cold fellow that Misaki commented as 'a person that's hard to keep a conversation with". While he showed hostility towards Akihiko, Misaki suggested that maybe Haruhiko actually liked Akihiko and just wanted to be like him. Kaoruko Usami Kaoruko Usami (宇佐見薫子, Usami Kaoruko) was Akihiko's cousin on his mother's side. She was 20 years old and lived in France. She came to Japan since she heard that her parents became ill. On the contrary, it was a trick by her Uncle Fuyuhiko to make her come back and marry Haruhiko, as one of his schemes to separate him and Misaki. As the time progressed in the story, Kaoruko also claimed to love Misaki as she had the "same taste" as Usagi. She really wanted to be a pâtissier (pastry chef) and baked a cake with Misaki, after explaining that she only did things with people she likes. Takahiro Takahashi Takahiro Takahashi (高橋 孝浩, Takahashi Takahiro) was Misaki's 28-year-old brother and Akihiko's friend from high school. He refused to study in Mitsuhashi University in order to raise the 8-year-old Misaki after their parents died in a car accident. He had been Akihiko's love interest for a long time. As Misaki described him, Takahiro was a "space-case" and never noticed Akihiko's unrequited love for him. He eventually married Manami Kajiwara, which triggered the turn of events and thus the advent of the Romantica pair. Fuyuhiko Usami Fuyuhiko Usami (宇佐見 冬彦, Usami Fuyuhiko) was Akihiko and Haruhiko's father. Misaki met him accidentally when he helped him ride a train. Misaki gave his spare bear-catching-three-salmon wood craft to him. In return, Fuyuhiko sent Misaki a bear-catching-four-salmon wood craft, having the impression that Misaki liked wooden bears. He disagreed with Akihiko's relationship with Misaki, telling them that they could not find genuine happiness in each other. He wanted to have a good relationship with Haruhiko but was not successful enough to get close to his older son. He is very fond of wood bear carvings and collects rubber duckies. Ryuuichiro Isaka Ryuuichiro Isaka (井坂 龍一郎, Isaka Ryūichirō) was the senior managing director of Marukawa Publishing. He was also Haruhiko's childhood friend. He was the one who urged Akihiko to publish the novels he used to write when he was young. Isaka aspired to be a novelist but became contented with managing the publishing company since he could not even start a manuscript. In the DVD bonus, Junjou Mistake, Isaka had an affair with his secretary, Kaoru Asahina. He also appeared in Shungiku Nakamura's Sekaiichi Hatsukoi with the same position and later pointed out that he was blamed as a nanahikari (a person who benefits from the influence of his parents) since he was the son of the owner of Marukawa Publishing. Kyo Ijuuin Kyo ijuuin (伊集院響, Ijuuin Kyō) was the mangaka of Misaki's "bible", The☆Kan. Misaki first met him when he brought Akihiko's manuscript that the novelist forgot at their house. He motivated the mangaka to do better and that he was waiting for the next volume of his manga, and told him that Misaki "adores him". With Misaki wiping out his pessimism, Ijuuin was able to recover, physically and emotionally, and was able to produce another The☆Kan volume. He met Misaki once again in an autograph session, which Misaki won from a lottery. The Usamis (Akihiko and Kaoruko as well as Mizuki) went with him. Upon seeing Misaki's reaction to Ijuuin, Akihiko, from that time being, perceived Ijuuin as his greatest opponent for Misaki's attention. Keiichi Sumi Keiichi Sumi (角 圭一, Sumi Keiichi) was Misaki's senpai in Mitsuhashi and the son of another novelist, Ryouichi Sumi. He befriended him from the start and because of him, Misaki was not able to develop a "school-phobia". Akihiko was very jealous towards him, especially when Misaki just talked about him. After a sudden twist of the story, it was discovered that he had ulterior motives when he befriended Misaki. He was after Akihiko all those times and when he finally had the chance to have Akihiko to himself, Misaki fought against him, making Misaki blurt out "Usagi-san's mine!" Even though Keiichi didn't win over Misaki for Akihiko's attention, the kouhai and the senpai still remained friends. Misaki just got extremely careful when his senpai asked matters about Akihiko after their confrontation. Mizuki Shiiba Mizuki Shiiba (椎葉水樹, Shii'ba Mizuki) was Akihiko's cousin from his father's side. He came from America to visit Akihiko. Mizuki stayed in Akihiko's apartment along with Kaoruko. He might had the impression that he liked Akihiko due to his coldness towards Misaki. Actually, it was Kaoruko who Mizuki liked and that he was jealous of Misaki since Kaoruko liked him. When he was about to return to America, he exchanged email addresses with Misaki. Even though he and Misaki could only talk through mails, he was still cold towards him. Shinosuke Todo Shinosuke Todo (藤堂進之介, Tōdō Shinnosuke) was Misaki's classmate, friend and fellow The☆Kan fan. He met Misaki when he found The☆Kan phone strap which Misaki dropped on the pathway. Upon knowing that they both shared a same interest, they got along very well. He went with Misaki in Ijuuin's autograph signing since he also won in the lottery Misaki also won. He was a member of the kendo club and an aspiring police officer. Tanaka Tanaka (田中, Tanaka) was the Usami residence's butler. Misaki always mistook his name as Sebastian since it was the common butler name he knew. He was also the one who confided to Misaki about Akihiko's and Haruhiko's different mothers.